


Incubus AU - 2Doc

by TheRedJay



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Demons?, I'll update the rating and the characters as we go along dw, Idk what to put in this field tbh, M/M, incubus au, oh and sorry this took a month to do, there's demons, um...., yayyyy!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedJay/pseuds/TheRedJay
Summary: In England, 1889: Queen Victoria sits upon the throne and penicillin is yet to be discovered. Stuart Pot - son of the inventor and engineer, David Pot, and well-known expert in medicine and human biology, Rachel Pot - goes with his mother to visit a close family friend who is also the father of his fiancée, Paula Cracker. One thing leads to another, and he suddenly has the opportunity to do it with a sex demon - good times!





	Incubus AU - 2Doc

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slow writer, not a good one.  
> (+ I'm not even sorry for the summary or the ridiculous chapter titles that imma do)  
> Peace out suckers ✌️✌️  
> (Remember, my Tumblr is @G-2Doc so if anything is like super dumb/confusing/idk what, just drop a line :p )
> 
> Chapter theme:  
> Alchemy by Johnny Hollow

A carriage sped through a puddle in the street - where a few cobblestones were missing and the gap had filled up with murky rainwater - spraying water at Stuart from head to toe. He gasped as he got unexpectedly splattered with grimy street water. For a moment, he froze, looking in dismay as the carriage drove away.

"Oh, _Stuart_!" His mother exclaimed angrily as she caught sight of his clothes. She attempted to rub at the muddy mess, roughly tugging at the material. The red satin of his waistcoat was spotted with dull brown splotches, along with a few specks on his white shirt. Thankfully, nothing showed on his coat or trousers, as the dark colours disguised any water marks.

"It's not my fault! They-"

"It never _is_ your fault, is it?" His mother cut him off sharply, shaking her head. "What have I told you about presentation when meeting with my colleagues? I want you to at least give the illusion that you're _somewhat_ competent... They're only some of the most important men in the country, after all," She said under her breath in frustration. Stuart rolled his eyes, his mouth set into a frown of distaste.

"In your opinion..." He mumbled, perhaps a little too boldly. His mother raised a warning finger at him, wearing a look on her face that dared him to utter another word. A few seconds passed. Eventually, satisfied with her scolding, and with his silence, she lowered her finger, before letting go of his waistcoat collar and continuing down the street. Stuart tailed after, not wanting to lose her amongst the large number of people filling the streets that morning.

He wasn't excited to meet with his mother's colleagues: he never was. To their faces, he was always pleasant - allowing them to natter on about their studies, convinced that he gave a toss - but he, and Paula, often made fun of them once they'd left. Whilst his mother spoke highly of their talents in the field of this science or another science or heavens knew what else, she also spoke about the way they talked down at her for being a woman - and that didn't seem at all right to Stuart, and it certainly didn't sit well with Paula either. He knew that his mother was wonderfully clever, and didn't appreciate some celebrated doctors treating her poorly. Paula, however, was part of a league (or something of the sorts) and it made her very angry when men did things out of disrespect toward women. She'd explained it a few times, and Stuart was sure he understood what it was she stood for and what her aims were, but she insisted he didn't, so maybe she was right...

They went up the stone steps to the grand building. His mother rang the bell, and whilst they awaited a response, Stuart looked out at the street. It was a busy time, with people bustling about and carriages racing up and down (none, he noticed, splashing anyone else). They were near the centre of London, so it wasn't unusual for that area to be packed at any time of day. Though on such a nippy November morning, no one seemed very happy to be out and about. Everyone was wrapped up, keeping their hands deep in their pockets, and not a smile to be seen.

Stuart turned back to his mother.

"There's mud on your skirt," He said, noticing and pointing to the brown-tinged fabric brushing the backs of her heels. It was arguably more noticeable on the pale blue material than it was on his scarlet red, so he felt a little smug. Then again, hers was down at her feet, where most people wouldn't be looking anyway.

"What?!" She pulled it around to look. "Oh for heaven's sake..." She muttered in annoyance. Just as Stuart was about to say something to comfort his mother, the door in front of them swung open.

"Mrs Pot! Oh, and Master Pot!" Frederick's apprentice beamed at the sight of the two. Stuart could never remember his name... Leonel, or Liam, likely... He was younger than Stuart by a few years, and, annoyingly, was doing far better for himself than Stuart was. He was very intelligent, from what Stuart could tell, but always a little excitable.

"Lawrence, it's always a pleasure!" His mother said with enthusiasm. Lawrence, that was it. Stuart watched patiently as the two shook hands and told each other how wonderful it was that they were meeting again. They had to see each other every other week at least, so the greeting seemed a tad overdramatic.

Lawrence then turned to Stuart with the intent of shaking his hand as well. He smiled politely as Lawrence started up another speech of how happy he was they were visiting. The occasional nod turned out to be sufficient, and they were then led inside without Stuart needing to say anything. The good thing about Lawrence was that Stuart could get away with being quiet since he wouldn't have an opportunity to speak anyway, as there wasn't room for a word edgeways.

"I'm afraid your visit is quite untimely, however..." Lawrence began.

"Untimely? It's been planned for weeks," Stuart's mother said, her tone showing just how happy she was about his comment. Hearing this, Lawrence spun around with a look of innocent concern.

"Oh no, I didn't mean any offence! It's just-"

"Rachel!" Came a familiar voice. Frederick came down the hall, looking as important as ever. He embraced Stuart's mother, before turning to Stuart with a big grin. "Stuart, my boy!" He shook Stuart's hand, but used it as a transition to embrace him, catching Stuart completely off guard - as he'd never hugged him before. Stuart awkwardly put one arm around Frederick, before a sharp pat on the back indicated they were parting. He wasn't very good at hugging without notice, he decided, averting his eyes to the floor. "Your visit couldn't be more perfectly timed!" He said brightly.

"It's funny you say that, Lawrence was just telling me how _un_ timely it is," Rachel replied. Stuart glanced at Lawrence to see how he'd react to his mother's comment; his eyes widened in panic and he frantically started to try and explain himself. 

"Hush Lawrence, I agree that it would be untimely if it were anyone else visiting - but Rachel Pot? She's going to want to see this," Frederick explained. He turned and started down the hall, beckoning the group to follow him. Rachel hastened her pace to walk alongside Frederick, immediately questioning what was going on. However, it seemed that Frederick was enjoying keeping the nature of what it was they were going to see a secret. 

Lawrence walked beside Stuart. "Paula's here," He stated. There was a pause. Stuart had fully expected him to carry on talking, like he normally tended to, but it seemed a response was expected at that particular moment.

"Oh, um, that's good," Stuart said. He then cringed a little, because there had definitely been better things to reply with. Lawrence seemed to agree, as he gave a small nod. 

Lawrence had expected him to be excited that his fiancée would be there, but he couldn't be. Stuart had been engaged for Paula for a while, since they were seventeen in fact, and she'd been putting off the marriage for a long time - and Stuart had gotten the hint. She wasn't interested in marrying him; which was absolutely fine because he had no interest in marrying her either. It'd been her father's and his mother's idea, after all. Still, whilst he didn't want to marry her, his reasons would likely get him in a lot of trouble, so he tried to be as casual as he possibly could when it came to the matter: entirely counting that her reasons would hopefully suffice for an eventual break off of the engagement.

"She's very excited about-" he stopped himself from giving it away - "about what's going on here. Frederick has allowed her to assist in the research of it all - we need all the help we can get, you see - she's very much enjoying herself, I think."

Stuart had to stop himself from replying with 'that's good' for a second time. "I'm glad to hear it," He said with a smile. Lawrence opened his mouth to talk again, but stopped upon realising how close they were to Frederick's study.

"Excuse me." He rushed to catch up with Frederick and Stuart's mother. They entered Frederick's study together, letting the door go behind them: Stuart had to catch it to prevent being hit in the face by it. 

"You keep animals in your study now?" Rachel asked, motioning to a cage in the centre of the room. It hadn't been there when Stuart visited last month, and based upon his mother's comment, it hadn't been there the several days prior. It was a strange looking cage too: it was mostly wood, like a crate, but had a section at the bottom (about three parts down) on one side where it had bars instead. From between the bars, dark feathers stuck out.

"This is not some rudimentary beast, madam," Said a short man with gold spectacles, who stood on the other side of the room, speaking in a tone that implied he found her comment rather funny. There were five men that Stuart didn't recognise, all reading books or looking through papers, stood on the far side of Frederick's office. The far wall was covered with shelves and shelves of books - which Stuart had always thought was incredible, despite having little interest in the sciences - and the men were browsing his collection rather hurriedly.

"It's a man," Paula stated airily.

"Paula! For the last time, it's _not_ a man!" Frederick countered. Paula was leant against the back of the chair at Frederick's desk, a book in her hand. She stood up straight with an air of irritation.

"He spoke to me! Have you ever had an animal speak to you?! No! Animals _do_ _not_ speak, men do!" She argued, raising her voice and slamming the book on the desk with a very loud bang. Stuart jumped a little at the noise.

"Frederick, if I found out that you have a man in that cage-!" Rachel started. They'd only been in there a few minutes, in the study for a few seconds, and Stuart's mother was already starting a fight. 

Stuart stood quietly whilst a full-fledged argument broke out. Frederick and his mother were the main partakers - but Paula joined in regularly, and Lawrence tried to make a few comments (probably to make himself feel a little more important). 

Completely uninterested in engaging in any sort of quarrel that morning, Stuart decided to take a look at the cage. He approached it before slowly taking a seat on the ground in front of it. After checking that no one was looking, and therefore might stop him, he gradually put his hand forward, until the tip of his forefinger was just about through the bars. He moved it a bit to try and get the thing's attention. The cage was dark inside, as the wood stopped all light from getting in, so Stuart couldn't see anything within it. The only indication there _was_ something there, was the feathers, and Frederick's word. Then again, the feathers could be anything, lining for the cage even, and Frederick may have been mistaken. Nothing happened for a little while. He began to think maybe it'd died...

Suddenly there was some movement within the cage, like the thing inside had shifted ever so slightly, revealing its presence (and that it wasn't dead). This was followed by Stuart feeling something against the end of his finger, it felt sharp, and judging by the size, he assumed it was a nail or a claw.

"Um, hello," Stuart greeted nervously. "They... Uh, they said you could speak..."

There was a pause. The thing broke the contact, without an utterance, or even a sound. Maybe Paula had imagined it... Stuart took back his hand, a little disappointed. It would've been awfully exciting if the thing could speak. Beasts with the voice of a man seemed to be the things of fiction, like the stories he kept on his shelves (between all the medical books his mother forced upon him).

All of a sudden: "Yeah? What's it to you if I can?" Came a voice from the cage.

Stuart's eyes widened. "Heavens, you _can_ talk!"

The voice had been low, with a gruff edge to it. As Paula had said, it certainly sounded like the voice of a man - an Englishman, at that. Stuart turned to tell someone, but everyone seemed to still be occupied with bickering, and he certainly wasn't going to try and distract the strangers from their researching. He turned back to the cage.

"Um... Gosh... Well, in which case, pardon my asking, but are you... a man?" Stuart asked. It made sense to ask. He couldn't see the thing in the cage, and Paula had seemed so very sure. 

The man in the cage scoffed. "I got both my bawbels, if that's what you're asking," He said rather crudely. Stuart flushed pink, as that certainly hadn't been what he had been asking. Still, he took the response as a sure sign that he _was_ , _in_ _fact_ , speaking to a man, and that Paula had been correct with her judgement.

"My name's Stuart Pot, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir," Stuart introduced himself, holding his hand through the bars for the man to shake. His introduction had been taught to him by his mother, and he was always quite proud when he managed to successfully recite it, as it made him feel rather formal. Though he was worried whether he said it too quickly...

He felt his hand being clasped. It certainly felt like the hand of a man, with four fingers within his palm and a thumb pressing against the back of his hand. He noticed that his hands were rough, but still wonderfully warm. 

"They call me Murdoc," The man in the cage replied, " _sir_."

Stuart let out a nervous laugh, unsure if he was being made fun of. His brow furrowed a little, however, when he felt his hand being moved. Murdoc trailed his nails, which felt strangely long, carefully over his skin to turn his hand upright. He then took ahold of Stuart's wrist with his opposing hand and gently pulled it closer.

"Sorry, what are you doing?" Stuart eventually questioned.

"Your hands are exquisite," Murdoc answered. Stuart was a little surprised, as he was rarely complimented, even more rarely so by a gentleman. He leant down, his head close to the ground, to see if he could catch a slight glimpse of Murdoc. Unfortunately, the only visible thing, aside from the feathers lining the floor, was a dark mass sat opposite Stuart... He continued to try and peer through the darkness, his large blue eyes searching the space before him. 

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..." Murdoc said softly. Stuart's entire face felt hot, and he knew he'd likely gone as red as his waistcoat. He swallowed hard, trying to accumulate a response that wasn't lascivious, or otherwise embarrassing - but he was struggling.

Murdoc laughed. "Alright?" He asked.

"Yeah... Sorry! I've... I've never been told that by anyone... It's nice... Well, um... I've especially never, um, well, been told by a man... I suppose..." Stuart mumbled, averting his eyes as a smile pulled at the edges of his mouth. He then felt Murdoc's lips against his palm as he planted a kiss within his hand, soft and slow.

"Shame," He said, his breath tickling the spot where he'd just kissed him.

"Quite..." Stuart murmured, speaking barely above a whisper. He understood what they were doing, and it excited him - unbelievably so. What Murdoc was insinuating with his comment and with his actions, Stuart wanted desperately, and had for a while. He had a nice voice, he was charming, and Stuart wasn't picky: so he decided he was certainly happy to take any compliments Murdoc paid and see what'd happen. 

"But you want that, don't'cha? I can tell. A 'man' to tell you things like that..." Murdoc said. He followed his comment with another kiss on Stuart's palm. His heart sped up a little with each kiss.

"I might..." Stuart mumbled. Murdoc hummed in amusement, before giving Stuart two more kisses. Oddly, his palm began to feel especially warm, as if he was holding it before the fireplace at home after it'd been put out for a little while. He paid no mind.

Murdoc gave yet another kiss. "You want me, don't you, Stuart?" He asked with an innocent air to his voice.

Stuart nodded gently. The warmth within his hand was growing, so much so, he could hardly ignore it - though the sensation was strangely comforting. It spread over his skin like an invisible embrace, making him feel comfortably dazed. 

"Say it for me..." Murdoc ordered, keeping a hold on his wrist. Closing his eyes, Stuart tilted his head, a delicate smile quirking the corners of his mouth.

"Mm, I want you," He said quietly, and rather honestly. Had his eyes been open as the last word of his statement fell from his lips, he'd have seen the bright red glow of Murdoc's eyes as he placed one final kiss upon Stuart. A shiver shot down his arm and through his whole body, making him gasp. His eyes shot open, but the space before him was once again completely dark - not that he'd known any different. The warmth was gone, and Stuart immediately missed the sensation.

"There," Murdoc said, closing Stuart's fingers over his palm, "Six kisses - keep 'em safe for me, yeah?"

Stuart chuckled, his shoulders hunching. "Of course," He agreed, giving Murdoc a bright grin. He took back his hand, keeping it closed for a reason he knew was silly, and held it to his chest for a reason he knew was sillier. He wanted to ask if Murdoc would want them back, as he felt that would have been a nice demonstration that he wasn't a complete blushing mess; however, a sudden strong grip on his shoulder pulled him away from the cage. He stumbled backwards and fell onto his arse, completely thrown off balance.

"Stuart, for heaven's sake! You know better than to go so close! " His mother snapped. She didn't look at all pleased.

"You have to be careful: this thing's dangerous..." Frederick chipped in, approaching the cage. He passed Stuart and his mother, and stood on the right of Murdoc, where there weren't any bars.

"He's not dangerous!" Stuart argued, standing up. He straightened his clothes a little before speaking again, "I'll have you know, I found him utterly charming." His comment was met with silence and an audience of shocked expressions. Paula appeared beside him and gently rested a hand on his arm.

"He spoke to you?" She asked, the beginnings of a smile tugging at her painted red lips.

"Yes - and he was a wonderfully pleasant conversationalist, so I don't see the issue," Stuart answered with an airiness entirely directed toward Frederick. Paula took a sharp intake of breath in excitement, turning to her father with a great deal of pride about her demeanour. It was sweet to see her so excited to be right.

"Well, there you have it," She stated, grinning from ear to ear.

"There you-... Frederick!" Stuart's mother looked enraged. Her shoulders hunched to her ears and her fists were balled tightly at her sides. Frederick turned to her, saw the fire in her eyes, and looked actually quite fearful for his well-being.

"Perhaps... there's been a mishap..." He mumbled quietly, nervously running his left hand over his lower face.

The men who'd previously been researching on the far side of the room all came over. Lawrence hung around a little further back but still came a little closer with the rest of the crowd.

"Father, whoever passed this on to you, they were clearly pulling your leg," Paula said. A sympathetic tone found its way into her voice, but Stuart doubted just how sincere it was, as Frederick really had been rather snappy earlier on. Looking at the cage beside him, Frederick's brow furrowed. He looked concerned, but also a little worried. 

"Just because the thing talks, doesn't necessarily mean it's human. Why, a bird can talk - can it not?" The man with the gold spectacles stepped forward. He directed his suggestion to the crowd, seeming to look at everyone each in turn as he spoke. There was a quiet moment whilst everyone seemed to contemplate what he'd said. Stuart rolled his eyes - he knew the difference between a man and a parrot, and the suggestion he didn't was rather derogatory.

"Birds echo, you lobcock," Paula muttered. Stuart put his hand over his mouth, trying to suppress his laughter, which his mother would certainly deem inappropriate. A few of the men shot a glare in his direction.

" _Paula_!" Frederick snapped.

"Oh Frederick, please, don't tell me you believe that this thing is a _bird_?" Stuarts mother countered. Whether she meant to imply that she agreed that the man was a lobcock, Stuart couldn't really tell. However, knowing her, she probably did.

"Those feathers belong to it, don't they?" Another man, who had a long ponytail, asked, motioning to the dark feathers resting on the floor. 

"I thought they were put in to make it more comfortable for him..." Stuart said. He looked down at the cage. He'd sort of forgotten about the feathers a little bit, as he'd been so besotted with Murdoc and what he was saying. Though his initial assumption of them being for comfort still made sense to him.

"Why would Robbins care about the things comfort?" Yet another man questioned, absently scratching his bald head as he did.

"Who _the_ _hell_ is Robbins?" Stuart's mother asked in reply.

"He dropped it off in the early hours of this morning," Paula answered. "I wasn't allowed to go down and see him though..." She then muttered in bitterness, folding her arms. 

"He described the contents, then hastily departed," Frederick added. Stuart was starting to feel a little bad for him. He'd been incredibly excited before...

"Well? What did he describe?" Stuart's mother pressed.

"Lawrence spoke to him, I was here," Frederick admitted. He made a motion to his assistant; everyone turned to look at him. Poor Lawrence looked surprised that the attention had suddenly shifted to him. 

"He said- He said it was a beast," He started, shifting where he stood - showing his embarrassment.

"A beast? I hope he elaborated, or I shall have to smack every man in this room." Paula said flatly. Lawrence flushed red.

"Y-yes. A beast. At least seven feet tall, he said. He, um, he said it had talons, like a hawk - and the wings of one too! Wings as black as the night. And teeth! Teeth like a wild dog, he said. Oh and what else... He said its eyes glowed red. He said it had to be the devil, but I told him that we don't believe in the supernatural - like you always say, sir," He continued. There was silence. Stuart insides turned. His mother had always said that mythical creatures were utterly daft, but he couldn't help being afraid of what might lurk in the dark. He looked at his palm, then back at the cage. He desperately hoped he hadn't made a mistake but letting himself be seduced by a monster...

"That's the description we've been trying to find in the books," The man with the ponytail confirmed. 

"We've yet to find anything similar..." The larger man agreed.

"Aside from those mentioned in Greek mythology - sirens, sphinxes... harpies, perhaps... All winged and-" The man with the ponytail stated.

"Stuff of fiction - irrelevant entirely," The larger man argued, swatting away his colleague's comment. The four men began to and froing opinions and ideas, repeatedly talking over each other, as men in their field seemed to so often do. The fifth, Stuart noticed, had yet to say a word. He was slouched against the window frame and was wearing spectacles with tinted lenses, which obscured sight of his eyes, so Stuart wondered if the poor fellow had fallen asleep.

Stuart's mother sighed, evidently tired of the inane chit-chat. " _Alright_!" She shouted, silencing the men. "Lawrence, I don't suppose he told you where he _found_ such a thing?" She asked calmly.

"He did, yes. It tried to kill his wife," Lawrence answered. Stuart felt a little faint. He always had such God-awful luck...

"Kill his wife?!" Stuart's mother echoed.

"Apparently. He explained it all whilst we carried it from outside. You see, he's had terrible flu over the past few weeks, so he's been sleeping in a separate bedroom to his wife, lest he infects her with his ailment. He says the guest room is just down the hall from the master bedroom, so when she screamed, he immediately awoke. He rushed to see what was wrong and he tells me that this thing-" he pointed to the cage, "-had her in its grasp. Said it'd sunk its teeth into her throat, and was clawing at her skin. He said one thing led to another and the thing tried to attack him, so he thwacked it with a book - square in the face, rendered it unconscious. Apparently, he had this cage spare from when he goes hunting, so he sent his butler to fetch for it. And, well... There you have it." Lawrence finished explaining.

"Sounds like a vampire," The man with the ponytail stated.

"I'll kill you, Jenson, and I shan't feel bad about it!" The larger man exclaimed.

"Please do, Bennett, you'll be doing us all a favour..." Paula muttered. She stepped away from Stuart's side to stand with her father, facing the group. "So," She clapped her hands together, "We all agree that Robbins has once again wasted our time, yes?" 

"Wasted our time? Didn't you hear Lawrence? This thing may be the spawn of Satan!" The man with the gold spectacles argued.

"That's not what I-"

" _Satan_? Cole, I've never heard such nonsense! Not even from Jenson - and we all know what _that_ signifies!" Bennett butted in, making a small motion to the man with the ponytail. 

"Pardon?" Jenson questioned.

"Don't utter another word - any of you. Another argument: and I'm removing both my ears with a letter opener," Paula warned, just as Cole opened his mouth to respond to Bennett's criticism. "Isn't it obvious what's happened?" She then asked.

"I'm afraid not, Ms Cracker..." Jenson replied on behalf of everyone else. Stuart certainly hadn't a clue what'd happened - he was more concerned about how close he may have been to having his arm bitten clean off. Still, the thing Lawrence described didn't sound like something that'd be so charming, nor have such warm hands, nor give such gentle kisses. Murdoc didn't seem like a monster at all...

"Mrs Robbins was having an affair! Holding her, biting her neck? If it was a monster, she'd have no neck left. If it were a man, she'd have a few love bites. So, Lawrence, did Robbins seem in a state of mourning?" Paula's questioned seemed rhetorical, but she still awaited a response.

"N-no, he didn't," Lawrence answered sheepishly.

"What you're accusing, Miss, is _very_ serious..." Cole said. He stepped forward as he spoke, probably hoping it'd add more importance to what he'd said. Serious or otherwise, it seemed likely; Paula had a very good point. Besides, Stuart _much_ preferred the idea of a man caught in an affair to a monster that ate people. He was also quite keen on the idea of love bites and found himself absently trailing his fingertips over his own neck, his mind going to thoughts of someone kissing and biting there.

Admittedly, he managed to zone out for quite a while. He didn't pay any mind to the bickering over what was in the cage - man or monster - and whether Mrs Robbins was an adulterer or a victim. He was only brought back from his fantasies by his mother suddenly shouting beside him.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Why don't you just ask him? He can talk, can't he?!"

The men looked between one another. The idea seemed to come as a shock to them. The bald man stepped forward in a great show of courage, straightening his jacket as he did. He approached the cage, before giving three sharp knocks on the top of it.

"Alright, sir, what is the truth?" He asked.

A moments silence past where Stuart thought maybe Murdoc wouldn't respond. 

"The truth?" He finally said, "The truth is, mate, you can kiss my arse."

Stuart definitely fancied him. Everyone else didn't seem as keen; in fact, they seemed rather offended. His mother actually gasped, which was a tad dramatic. The men grumbled and mumbled amongst themselves, evidently unamused.

"Well, if he won't comply, then we shall have to call down Robbins to explain, hmm?" Cole suggested.

"Why don't you just open the cage and look?" Paula questioned, looking entirely confused. Stuart wondered the same thing. He also wanted the cage to be opened so he could see Murdoc's appearance.

"Because, if it is a vampire, it'll leap out and surely kill us all," Jenson replied. He sounded rather wise as he spoke, even if what he was saying was utter crap.

"You're right. Why did I not think of that?" Paula muttered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. It was unclear whether anyone else heard her, however, because there was a sudden rush to organise Robbins' to come and sort the ordeal out.

Stuart and his mother looked to one another, both equally bewildered by the situation that morning. To think they were planning on having tea with Frederick, and perhaps Paula as well, to talk over this, that, or the other. Instead, they were caught amidst a great effort to prove what was in a box because it might've been the devil or it might've been a fellow who struggled to keep it in his trousers. Furthermore, Stuart could never have predicted being completely seduced in the space of a five-minute conversation alongside some kisses within his hand: but he was, entirely. 

Realising he was missing from all of the fuss, Stuart looked to see what Frederick was doing. He looked quite stressed, hands deep in his pockets and his face set in a thoughtful frown.

"Frederick, perhaps Stuart and I should take our leave. You seem to have a lot on your plate at this time..." Stuart's mother offered, approaching Frederick. He looked up at the sound of her voice, immediately restoring his enthusiastic smile. 

"Yes, I think you're probably right... How's about you both come back next Wednesday? I'm sure everything will be back to normal by then," He said. Stuart's mother gave a sympathetic smile.

"Wait, but I-"

"Not now Stuart, let's not be a nuisance," His mother cut him off, placing a hand on his arm to guide him toward the door. He didn't want to leave, but he also didn't want to battle his mother - especially when she seemed in such a contentious mood. 

"Oh Rachel, never a nuisance! Please! It's just I doubt it's very interesting for you both to listen to those ones bicker all morning," Fredrick made a motion to the group of men, a small chuckle edging his words. Stuart's mother nodded.

"Good luck," She said.

Stuart looked back to the cage. He hoped Murdoc would be alright. After all, Stuart was the only one who knew that he was rather nice when you got to know him a little. 

What struck him as especially odd was why Murdoc didn't simply lean to the bars to prove he wasn't some fantastic beast. Then again, based on how he'd been treated so far, Stuart thought, that in his position, he probably wouldn't be too willing to do much for them either. Stuart realised he should've asked Murdoc to do it for him, because surely then he'd have been willing...

As he and his mother headed back home, Stuart thought about Murdoc. All he had was a dark shape and a strange voice, but still, he was strangely infatuated. He was so obsessed, he didn't have a moment within his thoughts to consider the sensation that was returning in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha yeah idk either  
> They had like a five min conversation and that was it. Yep that's. That's some fine 2Doc right there.  
> "i'm stu"  
> "i'm mudcock"  
> "neato"  
> "ur cute"  
> "omfg idk what u look like but ur the love of my life"  
> The end.  
> (We'll get some smut in the next chapter yeh?)


End file.
